eberronmkhomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of Giants
Description: The Land of Giants (aka Xen’drik) is a tropical continent south of Khorvaire, beyond the Thunder Sea. The Xen’drik used to be the home of a very technologically advanced group of Giants during the Age of Giants. After the event known as The Cataclysm the giants were either killed or reduced to a barbaric state of nomadic tribes, eventually ending the Age of Giants. The Land of Giants is now a mysterious land to the people of Khorvaire who only know the bare minimum of its history. The Land of Giants now attracts many adventurers who are in search for powerful Magitech Artifacts which can be either used for personal gain or sold to institutions like the University of Aundair or the Breland National Museum. Rules: The Land of Giants (Xen’drik) is comprised of 7 large sections. You must get through the first section to get into the second and so on. Getting there: it costs 500 gold to get there, no exceptions. On the Lightning Rail. Each section with the exception of the first has a different status ailment associated with just being in that section 1: Name:The Welcome Mat Level: 7 Status Ailment: None Description: Beautiful, Colorful Forest (like from Anihilation) Rules: upon perception check: roll 1d20. If 15 or above. Roll another 1d20 and refer to chart: roll 1d4 to see the + amount to the item. So it can be ex: Rapier +1, Rapier +2, etc... 1:Greatsword 2:Greataxe 3:Glaive 4:Halberd 5:Lance 6:Longsword 7:Rapier 8:Shortsword 9:Scimitar 10:Blowgun 11:Crossbow, hand 12:Crossbow, heavy 13:Longbow 14:Quarterstaff 15:Dagger 16:Spear 17:Shortbow 18:Flail 19:Battleaxe 20:Morningstar to get it you must roll a perception check, dc15 or greater to find the item. and a dc10 survival check or greater to get the item without breaking it selling these items: go to https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Weapons#toc_4 base gold amount * (+ level*10) = new gold amount 2: Name: Enervation Station Level: 9 Status Ailment: 1 point of exhaustion permanently on everyone for every long rest they perform. (Preventable by a Cloak of Exhaustion Prevention) Home of: The Drow of the Land of Giants Description: Amongst the forest, you can see sparse Giant made structures that indicate that they used to live here Rules: Same As Above, but roll 1d20: if ten and below use above chart. If 11 and above us this chart: 1: Scroll of Slow 2:Scroll of Mass Healing Word 3:Scroll of Flame Arrows 4:Scroll of Lightning Bolt 5:Scroll of Blink 6:Scroll of Fly 7:Scroll of Elemental Weapon 8:Scroll of Lightning Arrow 9:Scroll of Fireball 10:Scroll of Speak with Dead 11:Scroll of Crown of Madness 12:Scroll of Barkskin 13:Scroll of Arcane Lock 14:Scroll of Cloudkill 15:Scroll of Animate Dead 16:Scroll of Summon Greater Demon 17:Scroll of Polymorph 18:Scroll of Counterspell 19:Scroll of Create Food and Water 20:Scroll of Remove Curse Selling scrolls: Common: 50-100 gp Uncommon: 101-500 gp Rare: 501-5000 gp Very rare: 5001-50000 gp Legendary: 50001+ gp A scroll's rarity depends on the spell's level: Cantrip-1: Common 2-3: Uncommon 4-5: Rare 6-8: Very rare 9: Legendary ^from: https://www.reddit.com/r/DnD/comments/5buyw8/5e_the_cost_of_spell_scrolls/ 3: Name: The Rift of Shifts Level: 11 Status Ailment: In addition to the exhaustion. Role on the Magic Surge Table for every magic spell or cantrip preformed. Home To: The Derpy Druids Previous Inhabitants: The Giants known as the Xen’driki who were decimated in The Cataclysm. This included The Four Great Houses of Xen'drik Current Inhabitants: There are a massive amount of monsters that have overrun the Land of Giants. What sentient beings remain are barbaric giants who are the descendants of a once great civilisation and the Drow of the Land of Giants who are split into their own tribes. In the inner layers there are tribes of druids, sentient monsters, dragons, and the archlich.